


「Mystic Messenger x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Otome Game, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of reader-insert one-shots with your favorite Mystic Messenger characters~





	1. New Year's Kiss | Jumin Han x Reader

    The RFA always hosted an annual New Year’s Eve party, but each year was always the same. Because it was more of a friendly get together rather than a business occasion, there was no need for them to try changing things up. But unlike any other year, this year’s party was special. Part of it was because of how much closer the RFA members were becoming, but the main reason this party was finally different was because they had a new member who was slowly bringing everyone closer. That member was you.

      
    After your fateful encounter with the members of the RFA, you knew from the start these were people you wanted to work with and even more so, get closer with. Although many of them were serious at times, nearly everyone had a friendly charisma that drew you into being a part of the organization.

      
    Now, at their annual New Year’s Eve party, everyone invited were enjoying themselves, the RFA members more so than anyone else due to the ongoing excitement caused by their newest member. The members felt more open to joke around than usual with you there to laugh at even the worst of jokes. But for them, they were all just grateful that you made each one of them feel appreciated; even if a certain member refused to acknowledge it.

      
    “Where’s Jumin?” you asked the present members that stood before you. 707 and Zen each took a sip of their champagne, something you and Yoosung stayed away from.

      
    “I think him and Jaehee had to stay behind for a last minute meeting,” 707 replied. “He said they wouldn’t be too long so they should be arriving soon.”

      
    “Why are you interested in someone as rude as him anyway, (Y/N)?” Zen asked, causing the other’s eyes to turn towards you.

      
    “I was just curious,” you mumbled, hoping that someone would change the topic.

      
    “Agh,” 707 grunted, clearly frustrated. “Nearly every girl who was invited to this party either have a date or are more than twice my age. How am I supposed to get my New Year’s kiss now?”

      
    “New Year’s kiss?” you asked.

      
    “It’s when a couple kiss right when the clock strikes 12 am so that person is your first kiss of the new year,” Yoosung elaborated. “But Seven, I don’t understand why you’d want your first kiss of the new year to be with someone you don’t know. I don’t think the girl would really appreciate that.”

      
    “Ah, you see, my young and innocent friend,” 707 said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Yoosung’s shoulders. “Girls like being surprised. Find a girl you like, walk right up to her and kiss her. If you were good, she’ll fall for you right then and there. Go test that out with one of the girls here and you’ll see.”

      
    “R-really?” he asked, eyes wide open in shock.

      
    You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Trust me, Yoosung, that’s really not how it works. I wouldn’t try doing that if I was you.”

      
    “Thanks, (Y/N). I really have to stop believing everything Seven says to me….”

      
    You shot 707 and Zen a dirty look when the two of them started laughing at how gullible Yoosung is. As much as everyone has been getting along better since you joined, convincing them to stop pulling pranks on Yoosung was something you haven’t been able to accomplish yet.

      
    Just then, two more people entered the room; the man dressed as formally as ever. Jumin and Jaehee.

      
    “I apologize for our late arrival,” Jumin said as he took off his coat and grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby table. “We got stuck in a last minute meeting.”

      
    “Oh, of course. We certainly know how busy Mr. Trust Fund is,” Zen mocked.

      
    Ignoring Zen’s comment, Jumin made his way over to the empty couch and took a seat, taking a sip of his champagne.

      
    “So, Jumin. Which girl, or guy, here are you going to choose for your New Year’s kiss?” 707 teased.

      
    Jumin sighed, obviously aggravated by his comment. “The rest of you can take part in those childish activities, but leave me out of it.”

      
    “Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if I made (Y/N) my New Year’s kiss?” Zen asked with a smirk. You glanced over at Zen, curious as to why he made it sound like Jumin would care about that. When you returned your gaze back onto Jumin, a look of anger was spread across his face along with a slight blush. But the blush had to be because of the champagne, right?

      
    Before he could reply, he was interrupted by a furious Jaehee. “Absolutely not, Zen! You can’t be caught kissing a girl like (Y/N)! Just imagine what it could do to your career if it somehow got leaked that-”

      
    “Relax, Jaehee, I’m not going to kiss (Y/N). But perhaps you could be my New Year’s kiss?”

      
    Jaehee’s face turned bright red as she kept trying to fish for an answer, but the only thing leaving her mouth were incomprehensible stutters. Zen chuckled.

          
    “No need to get so worked up, I’m only kidding. I know you wouldn’t want to kiss me.”

      
    Jaehee’s blush faded away to reveal a crestfallen look. “Yes, right, of course,” she mumbled.

      
    “You’re really starting to annoy me,” Jumin muttered, directing his comment towards Zen. “Elizabeth!” he called.

      
    Out of nowhere, the beautiful, white cat strolled over to where Jumin sat and rubbed her head against his leg before jumping up onto the couch next to him. Zen immediately started sneezing uncontrollably.

      
    “I can’t believe,” a sneeze, “that you brought that damn cat! I knew,” a sneeze, “that I sensed something awful in here.”

      
    “Elly!” 707 exclaimed, trying to get closer to the beloved cat. Before he could get close enough to touch her, Jumin shielded his cat defensively, shooting a glare at the red-headed man.

      
    “I swear, between you and Zen there are far too many people here who can’t properly appreciate cats.”

      
    As Zen quickly fled to the opposite side of the room with Jaehee close behind, 707 and Yoosung stayed where you and Jumin were sitting, most likely for Seven to see the cat he loved so much.

      
    “Oh, please can I just hold her one more time?” he begged, desperate to hold Elizabeth.

      
    “Until you learn the proper way to hold a cat, no.”

      
    The arguing didn’t last much longer before 707 and Yoosung went their own ways, leaving you and Jumin sitting on the couch with only each other’s company. You looked over at Jumin and saw how peaceful he looked as he patted his cat’s beautiful fur, making sure each strand was tidily kept.

      
    “Can I pet her, please?” you asked cautiously, already expecting him to refuse like he did with everyone else. You truly loved cats though and you couldn’t resist petting or even holding one if the opportunity arose.

      
    He hesitated for a moment before answering. “Well…. I suppose. Unlike the majority of our members, you don’t seem to be a cat abuser.”

      
    “Thank you!” you exclaimed happily as you moved closer to Jumin and Elizabeth, holding your hand out for her to sniff you first. It didn’t take long for her start rubbing her head against your hand while she purred non-stop. After a few minutes, she even decided to sit on your lap instead of Jumin’s. You thought he might’ve been annoyed by that, but when you looked at him there was only shock written on his face before a small smile appeared.

      
    “You seem to be rather good with cats, another good trait you have,” he commented, looking pleased with how well you treated Elizabeth.

      
    “Well, I would hope I was good with cats. I really love all animals, to be honest.”

      
    “I can’t say I love all animals, but I’m certainly glad that you like cats as much as I do.”

      
    “Fifty-nine, fifty-eight,” the other guests chanted together.

      
    “Oh…. I guess it’s almost midnight already,” you said, glancing around at the guests. Couples were standing and sitting close to each other, ready to kiss when the clock struck midnight. You glanced back at Jumin and noticed for the first time that you were sitting just as close to him as the couples were. A faint blush spread across your cheeks, but why? It’s not like you and Jumin were a couple.

      
 _Thirty_

_  
    Twenty-nine_

_  
    Twenty-eight_

      
    Jumin was staring into your (E/C) eyes, looking absorbed in them. You couldn’t help but stare back into his mystifying gray eyes.

      
 _Fifteen_

_  
    Fourteen_

_  
    Thirteen_

      
    At this point, the two of you found yourselves slowly inching closer and closer to each other until you each touched.

      
   _Eight_

_  
    Seven_

_  
    Six_

      
    Now, your face was only inches away from his, your lips almost touching each other. You slowly tangled your fingers within his dark hair while he did the same with your (H/C) hair.

      
  _Three_

_  
    Two_

_  
    One_

      
    Just as the clock struck midnight, your lips connected with his, absorbing the two of you into a passionate kiss. It was a hungry and longful kiss, one that showed the strong emotions that the two of your harbored for each other for such a long time now.

      
    The two of you finally broke apart in need of air, each of you breathing heavily. Even when the kiss ended, neither of you moved away from each other. The both of you were completely shocked by what just happened, but even so, neither of you regretted it one bit.

      
    He moved in for another kiss, something you weren’t against at all, but before your lips could touch his once again, one comment from both 707 and Zen interrupted the second kiss.

      
    “So Jumin isn’t gay!”


	2. Lover's Quarrel | 707 x GN!Reader

    You crossed your arms, the pout on your face never fading. You knew you were purposely trying to make Seven feel guilty, but at the moment you didn’t care that you were stooping that low. Seven’s sporadic work schedule was something you accepted long ago when the two of you first started dating, but you had only wished that on Valentine’s Day you would actually be able to have a full day alone with him.

      
    “Watch out, or your pretty face might freeze like that,” he said teasingly before placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

      
    Even so, you kept your expression the way it was, yearning to get a better reaction out of him. You wanted him to see how upset you were with him over this.

      
    “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t want to go to work either."

  
    “You always have to work, though. Can’t you just call out?” you asked as you got up from the bed, walking over to him to pull him into a hug.

      
    You pressed your face into his sweater and breathed in his familiar scent. His unexplainable nice scent was always able to calm you down which was why you would always sleep with one of his shirts, often pressing your nose into the shirt’s fabric.

      
    “Babe, you know I can’t,” he sighed, placing his hands on your hips, distancing himself from you a little so he can look in your eyes.

      
    There was a pained look on his face and you knew he was just as upset about this as you were.

      
    “We can never spend time together because of your stupid job. Sometimes I think you prefer that job over me.”

      
    The flash of hurt that spread across his face was strong enough to make you regret what you said, but he replied back before you could even attempt to take back your hurtful words.

      
    “I should’ve known this would happen,” he mumbled, completely moving away from you. “Didn’t I tell you that you that I’d only end up hurting you?”

      
    You sniffed indignantly. “That’s not fair, Seven. You know that you’re not the real cause of my anger.”

      
    “In the end, it all comes back to me.”

      
    He turned his back to you and walked towards the door, wrapping his hand around the handle but stopping before he turned it.

      
    “I’ll be back in a few hours. I’m… I’m sorry, (Y/N),” he finally said before opening the door and leaving.

      
    Your body collapsed on the bed. All you could think about was how guilty you felt knowing that you made Seven blame himself for something he couldn’t help. You knew what you were getting into before you started dating him, it wasn’t right to only get mad about it now. Valentine’s Day was just another day, there was no need to get so worked up over not being able to spend a lot of time with him that day. All that mattered was that you still had him. Or did you?

      
    After how guilty you made him feel over nothing, you wouldn’t be surprised if he was fed up with you. In the moment it seemed like trying to get him to stay home with you was the best thing to do, but looking back on it, you saw just how selfish and rude you were being. You would be surprised if he still wanted you after what you did. But you wouldn’t let that happen so easily. Even though you messed up, you weren’t willing to give up the relationship you had with him that you loved so much.

      
    Putting on one of his sweaters so to feel that he was with you, you made your way out of your home as well, the only thing on your mind being to find a way to make it up to Seven.

  


******

  


    You found yourself sitting on your bed once again only a few hours after leaving. This time, instead of feeling guilty over your actions, you were bursting with excitement, anticipating the moment Seven would arrive home. You had bought something that you had thought he would like and therefore hope that it would be enough for him to forgive you.

      
    Before you knew it, you heard the front door open. Holding the present behind your back, you quickly ran out of the bedroom expecting to see Seven looking as gloomy as he was when he first left, but instead he looked a lot happier.

      
    “Hey, babe,” he said, the smile on his face growing even wider. You noticed that he kept his arms behind his back and out of sight, similar to what you were doing.

      
    “Seven, I-” you started, but he quickly cut you off.

      
    “Wait, before you say anything, I need to give you something.” He suddenly moved his arms in your line of sight, revealing a white [teddy bear](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.dhresource.com/260x260s/f2-albu-g3-M00-9A-31-rBVaHVbAr7CAXplhAAjboU1VKd8457.jpg/beige-giant-big-plush-teddy-bear-soft-gift.jpg) holding a heart with lettering on it to its stomach, making it an adorable Valentine’s Day gift. But even more, making it completely identical to the teddy bear you had bought him as well.

      
    “I’m beary sorry,” he told you, a grin appearing on his lips the second the cheesy saying was said.

      
    “No, there’s no reason to be sorry,” you said quickly. You revealed the identical bear you were holding behind your back for him as well. “I’m the one who should be beary sorry.”

      
    The look of shock that spread across his face was soon replaced with a smirk. Placing the bear down, he made his way over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up at him with a smile plastered on your face.

      
    “Great minds do think alike after all,” Seven said.

      
    “Indeed they do,” you agreed.

      
    As you stared up into his golden eyes, you could see your (E/C) colored eyes being reflected in his glasses. You could feel his hot breath on your face and you couldn’t help but yearn to close the small gap that was between the two of you. Apparently, he felt the same.

      
    Without a warning, he slammed his lips against yours to create a heated kiss. He playfully licked your bottom lip before biting it. You more than willingly allowed his tongue entrance inside your mouth, your own tongue eager to meet his. The two of you blindly made your way to the couch, continuing this heated session with you sitting on his lap. Your hands soon moved to his hair, pulling at the beautiful orange strands. His hands kept busy as well as they moved up and down your body, wanting to touch you in every place.

      
    Finally, the two of you broke apart breathless. You slid off of his lap and curled up next to him, resting your head on his chest. You could tell from his pounding heart that he needed that just as much as you did- something to show that this lovers quarrel had come to an end.

      
    Taking a quick glance up at him, you could see that he looked happier than he ever has in a long time. That was the best present of all; knowing that you could have such a positive effect on him. You only hoped that you would always be able to make him feel that good.

      
    “Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N). I love you.”

 


	3. Midnight Ride | Hyun Ryu x Reader

    All was quiet in the neighborhood you lived in. Nearly everyone was already asleep at that time of night, all except you. Sitting at your desk in your room, you continued to study through your exhaustion. You hardly even noticed that the clock had already struck midnight, you were only focussed on studying the textbook before you.

      
    Breaks weren’t something you easily allowed yourself even though your boyfriend, Zen, was always chastising you about pushing yourself too much. You always told yourself that only after you get through college would you have the luxury to take breaks. Until then, pushing yourself to study even if the test was weeks in advance was something you would continue on doing.

      
    Your eyes burned from staring at the open textbook for such a long period of time and it didn’t take long for you to realize that you weren’t taking in a single word that was written down. Sighing, you sat back in your chair and rubbed your eyes. Maybe a break was necessary this time around considering that studying wasn’t getting you anywhere.

      
    Standing up to grab a glass of water, you heard a noise that you hadn’t noticed until then. Focussing harder on the sound, you realized it was the distinct sound of an engine being revved up. Taking a glance out your window, you noticed a white-haired man clad in all black sitting on his motorcycle right outside your house. Unable to resist the small smile that formed on your lips, you opened the window and stuck your head outside.

      
    “Do you know how late it is?” you called to him.

      
    You could faintly see a smile of his own appearing on his face when he saw you.

      
    “I was going to ask the same thing,” he laughed. “You’re still studying even at midnight, huh?”

      
    “At least I’m being productive and not riding around at night on a motorcycle,” you teased.

      
    “If you insist on staying up this late, how about you take a break and go on a ride with me?”

      
    “You know I have to study, though…”

      
    “Please, babe,” he begged. “If not for your sake then for mine. I miss spending time with you.”

      
    Between Zen’s busy schedule as an actor and college sucking away nearly every free minute of your life, it was hard for you and him to spend more than a few minutes a day together. Furthermore, there were several instances where you had given up precious quality time with him in place of your studies and you knew that was unfair to him. A break was desperately needed and you couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than with your boyfriend.

      
    “I’ll be down in a few minutes,” you told him before turning away. The last thing you saw before turning to leave your bedroom was a look of pure happiness on his face.

      
    As you exited your home and walked over towards Zen, he threw a helmet at you which you easily caught. You gave him a quick kiss before hesitantly sitting on the bike behind him and placing the helmet over your head. He hadn’t even started up the bike yet when you were already gripping onto him tightly.

      
    “Are you afraid?” he asked, concern in his voice.

      
    “No.”

      
    A lie and an obvious one at that. Even after all the months you had been dating him, you never once rode on his motorcycle with him. It wasn’t Zen that you didn’t trust, it was the bike itself. You feared that an accident would happen but as usual, he was easily able to soothe your nerves.

      
    “It’s okay,” he told you. “Just imagine me as your knight in shining armor and you’re the princess riding on my trusty steed. I would never let anything happen to my princess.”

      
    Blushing, you pressed your face into his back and muttered words that were incoherent to him. Taking that as a sign you were ready, he started up the motorcycle and took off. Your hand immediately went from gripping his jacket to being wrapped tightly around his body while you kept your face pressed against him, the dark helmet digging into his back. He didn’t mind, though. Just as long as you were safe and comfortable.

      
    You squeezed your eyes shut for the majority of the ride, not even opening them whenever he stopped at a red light. Where he was taking you was unknown to you and you didn’t care, you only yearned to be off this bike you feared so much.

      
    “I know you’re scared,” he said over the loud noise of the engine and the wind blowing past the two of you. “But at least look at your surroundings right now. Trust me, I think you’ll like it.”

      
    You hesitated for a moment but finally obliged. As you slowly opened your eyes, you took in the surroundings around you. The bright lights of the city surrounded you, never fading even as you Zen zoomed past store after store. They looked beautiful being cloaked in the darkness that the midnight sky provided. The beautiful sight wasn’t enough to loosen your death grip on him, but it did encourage you enough to keep your eyes open even after he had driven out of the city.

      
    The road he was riding on didn’t seem to be one that people took often. Even as late as it was, there still should’ve been people out but not one person drove past the two of you. After ten more minutes of driving down the same road, Zen finally pulled to a stop. As the two of you got up from the bike and you placed the helmet down, he started leading you to a small set of wooden steps that led down to a railing that overlooked the city. Several moments went by of just you and him staring at the stunning view in silence before you finally dared to speak.

      
    “What is this place?” you asked.

      
    “It’s an obscure place I found and since not many people know of it, it’s where I go when I just want to be alone,” he told you, his gaze never leaving the view before him.

      
  
    “But you took me here?”

      
    He finally turned his head away from the view and fixed his stunning red eyes on you. A smile appeared on his face as you instinctively moved closer to him, eagerly welcoming his arm that wrapped itself around your shoulders.

      
    “I want you to know everything about me just like I want to know everything about you. Even if it means telling you every dark secret I have, I’m okay with that because it’s you that I’m in love with.”

      
    The ability to gather words was lost to you. Instead of becoming a stuttering mess that you knew you’d be, you pressed your lips against his. His surprise quickly faded and turned into a lustful need for more of you. Placing his hands firmly on your waist, Zen pushed you up against the railing as he softly bit your lower lip. Opening your mouth for him, you allowed his tongue to explore every inch of your mouth. Your hands found their way to his hair, your fingers weaving their way through the strands and tugging gently on them every so often.

      
    Breaking the kiss, his mouth moved down to your neck where he kissed every inch of it. You threw your head back as his teeth grazed against and soon after bit your favorite spot. The bite he made was sure to leave a mark, but you didn’t care. At that moment, all you cared about was having all of him.

      
    “Wait, babe,” he said as he suddenly pulled away breathless. “I shouldn’t let my inner beast out now.”

      
    He looked almost pained. It was obvious he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him.

      
    “What would you say if I told you that I want you to release that beast of yours?” you asked as you once again wrapped your arms around him.

      
    A smirk tugged at his lips as he looked down at you.

      
    “I’d say we better get to my apartment right away before I release the beast here and now.”

      
    It looks like the motorcycle wouldn’t be the only thing you’ll be riding.


	4. Dress Shopping | 707 x Chubby!Reader

    Your heart sank in your chest when the zipper to the dress you adored so much wouldn’t go all the way up. That was already the tenth dress in that one store alone. A whole day’s worth of dress shopping didn't succeed in anything besides taking your self-confidence and ripping it to shreds.

      
    “Hey, babe, you ready yet?” Seven called from outside the dressing room.

      
    “N-no,” you answered quickly. “I-I don’t like how this one looks on me, I’m not even going to show it to you.”

      
    He stayed silent. You knew you couldn’t fool him that easily, he knew the true reason why you haven’t shown him any of the dresses you had tried on that whole day. None of them fit you - or for the few that did fit, you hated how they looked on you.

      
    After a whole day’s worth of holding in your emotions, you finally couldn’t do it anymore. Collapsing onto the ground while still wearing the dress, you cried. They were loud, breath hitching sobs that you couldn’t control. You thought going dress shopping with Seven would be a great idea until you realized how awful these dress shops are. The dresses ran so small that your normal size turned out to be three sizes too small. It didn’t help that after nearly thirty dresses tried on, not one of them ended up fitting you properly.

      
    “(Y/N)... Are you okay?” Seven asked cautiously after hearing your loud sobs.

      
    You sniffed loudly and quickly tried to wipe away your tears, but it was too late. He had already opened the door to your dressing room to find you on the floor with tears running down your face.

      
    “What’s wrong?” he asked as he kneeled beside you, placing his hand on your cheek while he helped wipe away your tears with his thumb.

      
    “None of them fit. Not any of the dresses I tried on today. I hate my body and myself.”

      
    You couldn’t help but start crying again and he placed his other hand on your other cheek, forcing you to look at him.

      
    “Don’t ever say that,” he told you. “You’re absolutely beautiful. I love every inch of you and you should too.”

      
    Sniffing again, you averted your eyes down to the ground. Even his loving compliments weren’t enough to make you feel better this time.

      
    “But I can’t even fit into a dress, Seven…”

      
    Hesitating for a moment, he suddenly stood up and walked out of the dressing room, leaving the door open behind him. Standing up slowly, you were curious as to what he was going to do. You only got a small glimpse of him walking into the dressing room across from yours holding a short, pink frilly dress in arms.

      
    After a couple of minutes, he finally walked out of the dressing room wearing an extremely tight looking pink dress that he didn’t even bother to attempt zippering up. The current workers around all gave him dirty looks while you couldn’t help but laugh.

      
    “Holy shit, no wonder you couldn’t fit in these dresses,” he said with ragged breaths before turning towards the workers. “I thought you people sold dresses, not corsets.”

      
    A wide grin spread across his face and you couldn’t help but smile. He looked absolutely ridiculous and he did it just to make you feel better. You couldn’t imagine a day where he wouldn’t be able to surprise you with something as ridiculous as this.

      
    “Come on, we should probably go now before they kick us out,” you giggled.

      
    “Give me a minute, I think I look good in pink,” he said as he stretched in front of the mirror while still wearing the tight dress.

      
    As he stretched again in front of the mirror, a sudden loud tear was heard that made the both of you freeze with wide eyes.

      
    “On second thought,” he said, “we should probably leave now.”


	5. Boredom | Jumin Han x Reader

    Saturday was a boring day for you. Due to the lack of plans you had for that day, you decided to accompany Jumin in his office for the day only to soon realize just how boring his job was. It was hard to see just why he liked it so much; the day was just meetings and more paperwork. Nonetheless, he enjoyed it and you were just happy that he was one of the few people who could honestly say they loved their job.

      
    Reading books helped you pass the time, but even that wasn’t able to sustain you the whole day. As nighttime began to approach and most of the other people were already packing their things to go home, Jumin sat at his desk and flipped through some paperwork while you sat in a comfy leather chair close by to him.

      
    Placing the book down, you couldn’t help but stare at him. It was fascinating how lost in thought he got when it came to his work. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought that he had completely forgotten you were there, but even his work wouldn’t keep him from noticing the person he loves most.

      
    “Why do you keep staring at me?” he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

      
    That startled you for a moment. He had his eyes glued to his papers the whole time, how did he know you were staring at him? Maybe he did notice you more than you thought.

      
    “What? I can’t stare at you?” you teased.

      
    “I don’t ever recall saying that. I’m quite fond of it, actually,” he replied back with a smirk.

      
    Forgetting about all the work he had, you couldn’t help yourself. It was torture for you to be stuck in a room with him all day without being able to touch him. There were so many things you wanted to do with him that were left undone. Your fingers were yearning to run through his hair as you kissed him.

      
    Finally unable to resist the urge any longer, you stood up and slowly made your way over to where Jumin was sitting at his desk. His shoulders stiffened as approached closer, making it obvious that he knew what you had in mind. Even so, he kept his focus trained on his work instead of looking towards you. Despite your disappointment, you didn’t let that phase you. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you slowly took a seat on his leg, never taking your eyes off him the whole time.

      
    A faint noise was emitted from his mouth and you knew he was doing everything he could to restrain himself. His hand tightened around the pen he was using, but he still continued to write, never even bothering to look at you. Pouting, you knew you’d have to try harder to get his full attention.

      
    “Oh, come on, Jumin. It’s so boring here, I just wanna have a little fun,” you told him as you nuzzled his neck with your nose.

      
    His breath hitched. You left a trail of kisses down his neck before finally nipping at his soft flesh. That’s when you knew you had him. In an instant, he went from attempting you ignore you to picking you up from his lap and placing you on his deck with a look of passion in his eyes. Before you could say or do anything, he slammed his lips against yours to ignite a fiery kiss. You didn’t hesitate to kiss him back as your hands quickly found their way to his where they tugged lightly on the strands.

      
    A moan escaped your mouth as he roughly bit your bottom lip. You yearned for your lips to touch yours once again but him, knowing that, moved his lips to your neck instead where he kissed, bit, and even sucked on the sensitive flesh until it was covered with his markings.

      
    “You. Know. You. Shouldn’t. Interrupt. Me. While. I’m. Working,” he said between each kiss.

      
    It was so difficult for you to pay attention to his words through the overwhelming pleasure you felt. This pleasure wasn’t something that just any man could make you feel. Only Jumin was capable of this. You yearned for his hands to touch you in so many different places, but unlike you, he knew when to restrain himself. At least, in public he did.

      
    His flurry of neck kisses only ceased when his mouth found its way to your ear where it bit down gently on the soft flesh and tugged on it, causing yet another moan to escape from you.

      
    “You’ve been so bad today,” he whispered in your ear as he pushed his body closer against yours. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you a little lesson when we get back home.”


	6. A Yandere's Love | Yandere!Jumin Han x Reader

    Life was full of unexpected things, that was one of the few definite things about it. Years prior, you would’ve never expected that you’d join a secret organization such as the RFA. As much as you liked surprises, you couldn’t help but hope life would stop throwing them at you. Your gut had been telling you for weeks after joining that an even bigger surprise was to come, one that even you wouldn’t enjoy. As per usual, your gut was right.

     
     Like every other girl, you felt yourself falling for Zen in the beginning. With his undeniable good looks and flirtatious charm, it was hard not to. But it wasn’t just Jaehee who was against that relationship, but her employer as well. Jumin Han, a man who never before shown any interest in you, suddenly was after witnessing all of Zen’s advances on you. Everyone would’ve believed that it was only two men arguing over a girl they both fawned over, but even you who still barely knew him knew that Jumin wasn’t one to act like that.

      
    To everyone’s surprise, including your own, Jumin never gave up on you. At first, it was only just sweet compliments and awkward flirting, but it was enough to make you fall for him. Or at least, enough to make you believe you fell for him. You can’t fall for a person who you don’t truly know.

      
    As the two of you grew closer, his darker side began to reveal more and more. The possessiveness wasn’t something you minded in the beginning until even that grew worse. He got easily jealous if any other man was near you and grew paranoid that you were seeing them when he wasn’t around. Arguments erupted due to this so often that you almost dreaded seeing him knowing that his possessiveness would ruin everything.

      
     Breaking up with him was one of the hardest things you ever had to do as unavoidable as it was. No matter how much you cared for him, you knew always knew in the back of your mind that his obsessive possessiveness was far too unhealthy for the both of you. Ultimately, you thought it would be the best choice for you to make. Never would you have thought that you would only escalate things even further.

      
    One week was all it took for him to formulate a plan to get you back. In that short period of time, he worked out every single possibility of what could go wrong and how he could prevent it. Even so, it was risky. He could lose everything he had including his credibility, but it was all worth it if it meant making you his once again. That was the only thing that truly mattered to him.

      
    You were slightly surprised when he appeared at your job one day after your shift was over and offered you a ride home instead of going by foot like your usual daily routine. Despite your whole body screaming at you to decline his offer, you stupidly accepted it. To add onto that, you even accepted his offer to eat dinner at his penthouse in the hopes that perhaps he actually changed. Little did you know that he was as bad as he could be.

      
    “You should eat,” he told you as he took a sip of his wine. “After all, it’s why I invited you over here in the first place.”

      
    Throughout the whole dinner, you barely touched your food. Your nerves were too shaken to eat anything. All you could think about was wondering if he had changed for the better or not. He didn’t seem as possessive as before, but then again, you had only been there for a few hours. There was no way to truly tell yet. The only way you could know was to stay there with him and find out. Before picking up your fork again, you took a big chug of the drink you had sitting by you making him finally look pleased.

      
    “You know, (Y/N), I was quite heartbroken when you broke up with me,” he said with a sigh as he ran his thumb over the top of his wine glass. “I’ve never experienced these sort of emotions before and they certainly were never directed towards someone else. It’s hard to say, but I truly think I love you.”

      
    “Jumin, I-” you tried to say quickly.

      
    “Now, now. I understand you may not feel the same way and that’s perfectly fine.”

      
    “I’m sorry…” you trailed off, truly sorry for the lack of mutual feelings.

      
    “Like I said, it’s perfectly fine. Maybe not today, but you’ll love me someday. I’ll make sure of it.”

      
    The way his voice changed on the last line absolutely terrified you. If you weren’t already thinking it before, you finally knew now that this dinner was such a terribly foolish idea on your part. You should’ve declined it, but a silly and definitely stupid part of you believed that he had changed. The only thing that succeeded in happening was you being in his grasp.

      
    “I-I think I should be going now.”

      
    As you quickly stood up from your seat, he didn’t react. He didn’t need to. An instant wave of dizziness and grogginess overwashed you. He slowly stood up from his seat and started walking over towards you. You tried to move away from him as quickly as possible, but before you could move more than a couple of steps, you felt your body falling. He caught you in his arms before you could make impact with the ground and held you until you until everything went black.

      
    Fear automatically washed over you when you woke up tied down to a bed. Between the pounding headache and whatever drugs were in your system, it was difficult to think straight. All you remembered was eating dinner with Jumin and that thought alone did nothing to comfort you.

      
    The door to the room suddenly opened to reveal a tall figure. Your vision was incredibly blurry and it was hard to focus your sight due to the drugs, but it was still easy to tell that the man who entered the room was definitely Jumin.

      
    “Ah, I see you’re finally awake,” he said as he sat on the bed next to where you were tied down.

      
    “Wha- why are you doing this?” you asked groggily.

      
    Your drugged vision was distorting the way he looked. His usually calm face looked intimidating and petrifying. If anything, it only made you fear him even more than you did before.

      
    “Don’t you see? This way I can finally make you mine.”

      
    He ran his fingers through your (H/L), (H/C) hair and you squeezed your eyes tightly shut, trying as hard as you can to keep yourself from bawling your eyes out.

      
    “I’m sorry, Jumin. I’m so sorry for ending it with you and for whatever else I did. Just please, let me go.”

      
    “Shhh,” he whispered in an attempt to calm you, but it only made you even more distressed. “There’s nothing to be sorry for now that you’re here with me. You’ll love me one day.”

      
    You weren’t able to hold back the tears any longer the second his lips came in contact with yours. There was no way for you to pull away so all you could do was just lay there and endure the kiss and hope that it would be over soon. When he finally broke the kiss, he leaned down until his lips were next to your ear.

      
    “I’ll make you love me,” he whispered. “I’ll make you love me just as much as I love you, my kitten.”


	7. Shattered | Tsundere!707 x Reader

    If you had to choose your favorite characteristic of Seven, it would be his golden eyes. They were more stunning than any jewel known to man and just looking at them could put you into a trance. To your disappointment, those gorgeous eyes of his were hidden from sight from you. Everything you grew to love about him was gone. With his back turned to you and not a single word falling from his mouth, it was obvious something was wrong.

      
    It may have been your first time ever seeing him in person, but it didn’t excuse the fact that his personality seemed to have switched off since the last time you spoke with him on the messenger. He was always so outgoing, goofy and when he wanted to be, extremely flirty. Now? Now he refused to even look at you let alone talk to you.

      
    Your heart nearly soared out of your chest when you found out that he was rushing over to Rika’s apartment where you were just to make sure you were safe after the most recent threats from the Unknown person. In only the few days you’ve known this red-haired man, your feelings for him grew to be much stronger than you would’ve ever expected. Various fantasies flooded your mind all depicting the infamous 707 coming to your rescue. He’d sweep you off your feet and place a kiss on your lips. As usual, reality ruined your fantasy.

      
    From the moment he arrived, it was obvious that he was acting differently. His face was stern and he didn’t even say one word when you opened the door. He merely walked inside and took a seat facing away from you. The first man to ever show his true feelings for you had shut you out and to be honest, you had no idea how to react to that. Shocked? Maybe a little bit. Saddened? Oh, most definitely. It was like a knife through your heart. Words may never be able to hurt someone, but a lack of them certainly can.

      
    “Hey, Seven…?” you called hesitantly from over where you sat. “You haven’t really said anything since you arrived. Are you okay?”

      
    “Busy,” was all he said in reply.

      
    Craning your neck to look past him, he didn’t seem to have anything in his hands - not even his phone. He was staring at the wall intently, seemingly lost in thought. It was only then that you realized something about him that never previously before you did. Even when he was acting like his normal, goofy self, he was a closed book. His true emotions were locked inside that body of his that only he held the key to.

      
    “Busy with what?” you asked, hoping to pry more answers out of him, but he didn’t even bother to reply that time.

      
    Since he arrived, you were able to bottle up your emotions and maintain your usual calm composure, but every bottle breaks at some point. The fact that he refused to even talk to you tipped you over the edge. Without warning, those bottled up emotions shattered and sent a stream of tears cascading down your cheeks. They were loud, breathtaking sobs that left you gasping for air every few seconds. You couldn’t even remember the last time that you had cried this much.

      
    Seven’s shoulders stiffened noticeably when you first started to cry, but it wasn’t until it sounded like you were choking that he dared to turn around. His once stern looking face drastically softened when his eyes landed on you. A look of guilt was clearly written on his face.

      
    “What’s wrong?” he asked frantically as he shot out of his seat and moved to where you were.

      
    You opened your mouth to reply, but only involuntary gasps escaped it. It seemed nearly impossible to form coherent words.

      
    “Please calm down. Why are you so upset?’

      
    “J-joining the RFA… has been hard for me. Being trapped… in this apartment has b-been hard. I can’t s-see my friends or f-family and the one person who’s been m-making this worth it is suddenly shutting me out.”

      
    The look of shock that appeared on his face quickly subsided to be replaced with one of regret. Wrapping his arms around your trembling body, he started to wipe your puffy eyes with his thumb. You leaned into him, not afraid to accept this newfound comfort.

      
    “I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I didn’t know you cared so much, but… you shouldn’t. I don’t want anything to happen to you because you decided to care about me,” he said after he moved his hand away from your face and started stroking your hair lightly.

      
    “But I want to care about you.”

      
    “But you can’t.”

      
    “I can’t help my feelings for you, Seven,” I told him as I cupped his face in my hands. “No matter how many times you tell me not to care for you, it’s not going to change anything. Please don’t try to push me away.”

      
    He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He looked troubled by what you said and you feared what he would tell you. To your surprise, instead of saying anything, he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was soft - almost as if he was hesitant to do it, but once you kissed him back, all hesitation was lost. As he tangled his fingers into your hair, he pushed you even closer to him and deepened the kiss.

      
    His tongue slid delicately over your lip before he plunged it into your mouth causing a muffled gasp to escape your throat. That inner switch of his was finally turned on and he didn’t waste a single moment he had to take advantage of it. His fingers tugged at your hair as his mouth continued to unrelentingly move against yours. It wasn’t until the both of you pulled away for air that he stopped, pleased with what he accomplished. You, on the other hand, has such a wide grin plastered to your face. The fantasies you always dreamed about were finally coming true.

      
    “Please… Don’t shut me out again. Don’t stop caring about me,” you told him breathlessly.

      
    He slowly brought his hand up to your cheek and smiled. A look of pure joy was written all over his face. It wasn’t a look that you had ever seen on him before.

      
    “I couldn’t stop caring about you even if I wanted to, (Y/N).”


	8. The Perfect Date | Yoosung Kim x Reader

**Yoosung:**  I’m happy and all that you got a new role, Zen, but can we talk about something else for a change?

 

     **707:**  Ya, it’s kinda annoying.

 

     **ZEN:**  Omg… Then what do you want to talk about?

 

     **Yoosung:** Uhh, well just out of curiosity, where would you guys take a girl on a date?

 

    **ZEN:**  Out of curiosity, huh?

 

    **707:**  What’s this I see?

 

     **707:**  Is Yoosung

 

     **707:**  gonna take

 

    **707:**  (Y/N) on a date?!

 

     **Yoosung:**  Guys! Stop it! (Y/N) can see these messages when she logs on T_T

 

     **707:**  Ya, so you better go ask her quick.

 

    **ZEN** : If you don’t, I might do it first.

 

     **Yoosung:** No! I’m going to ask her out. I just don’t know where to take her. I’ve never been on a date before… +_+

 

     **707:**  What you want to do is to make it a memorable experience for her.

 

   **707:**  Feed her a whole buffet of honey buddha chips! Everyone loves those hehehe :3

 

     **ZEN:**  If you want to get a girl to NOT like you, then that’s the perfect plan.

 

    **ZEN:**  Listen to me, I probably have way more experience with this sort of thing than Seven does.

 

     **ZEN** : Girls like guys to be romantic. Take her out for a romantic dinner and she’ll be all over you!

 

     **Yoosung:**  Oh… I was thinking that since (Y/N) loves games like me, that she can come over to my place and play LOLOL with me.

 

  **707:**  lolololol

 

     **ZEN:**  Omg… lol

 

     **707:**  My heart! Such a sweet and innocent boy!

 

     **ZEN:** Umm, maybe you should wait a little before you start dating. I don’t think you’re ready for it.

 

     **Yoosung:**  I am ready! Just you guys watch!

  
  


    Without waiting for a response from them, Yoosung angrily left the chatroom. Seven and Zen were supposed to be his friends, so why weren’t they supporting them like they were supposed to? All they managed to do was make fun of him or pull pranks on him. They treated him like a little kid, but he wasn’t one! He was a grown man in college and deserved to be treated like one.

      
    Not wasting a second to stop and think about what he was about to do, he quickly started dialing your number and waited patiently for you to pick up. The phone rang and rang causing him to grow even more nervous after each second that passed by. He was just about to hang up when you finally answered.

      
    “Hello?” you asked after picking up your ringing phone.

      
    “Oh, hey, (Y/N). It’s me,” the blonde-haired boy said nervously into the phone.

      
    “Hey, Yoosung,” you replied, a smile immediately appearing on your face at the sound of his voice. “What’s going on?”

      
    “Well, I was just wondering if you would, well, um, go on a date with me?”

      
    Your heart nearly skipped a beat in excitement. Was this actually happening? Was Yoosung actually asking you on a date? It was something you had been hoping for weeks now would happen, but you never actually thought he would. He made it painfully obvious that he did like you, but you never thought he’d finally take initiative to make something happen.

      
    “I’d love to!” you exclaimed, feeling happier than you ever did before.

      
    “R-really?” he stuttered, sounding completely shocked by your answer. “Great! I’ll make our reservations at a restaurant for tomorrow!”

      
    “Restaurant?”

      
    That wasn’t the ideal date you were expecting from Yoosung. Something revolving more around gaming was what you were expecting and perhaps even slightly hoping for. Games or not, this would still be a date with him and that’s all that mattered.

      
    “Yeah. Do you not want that?”

      
    “No, no! That’s fine!” you replied quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong message.

      
    “Oh, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

      
    “Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

      
    After the call ended, you flopped onto your bed and grinned like a madwoman. It was still hard to believe this was happening, but you knew that no matter what happened, it would still be the perfect date.

 

*******

 

    Later on in the evening the next day was when you headed out to the directions Yoosung sent you to get to the restaurant he reserved. Standing outside the doors was the blonde-haired boy you adored so much. He had a shy smile on his face as he waved to you where you were across the street. You didn’t hesitate for a moment to give him a big hug as you reached him.

      
    “I’m glad you came,” Yoosung said as the two of you pulled apart.

      
    “Of course I did,” you replied back with a wide smile on your face.

      
    As the two of you started walking towards the large doors to enter inside, you felt a little more at peace with the whole restaurant idea. The last thing you wanted was for Yoosung to go out of his way for this date when he didn’t have to. By the looks of the outside part of the restaurant, it seemed almost normal looking which reassured you a lot. That was until you actually stepped foot inside.

      
    The outside of it gave the place no credit whatsoever. It was almost as if you stepped into a completely different world. Fancily dressed people sat at tables that were covered with perfectly neat, white cloths. Waiters and waitresses walked leisurely by carrying the food they were serving. With just a quick glance at the food they were carrying, you could already tell how expensive it was.

      
    Tugging on Yoosung’s sleeve nervously, you whispered in his ear, “Are you sure we’re at the right place?”

      
    He gulped, the smile on his face quivering with uncertainty. “Y-yes.”

      
    He had already promised you a dinner at this restaurant for the date and feared of how you would think of him if he bailed out now seeing how exquisite and expensive it looked. He had money saved up and he was more than willing to use it if it meant giving you an enjoyable night.

      
    “Right this way,” the hostess announced before guiding the two of you to your reserved table.

      
    After you both were seated, you each took a moment to look over the menu in silence. You desperately tried to locate the cheapest thing on the menu, even if it was something you disliked, just so that Yoosung wouldn’t have to pay a large bill. All hope dimmed away once you realized that the only thing a college student could afford on this menu was one of the many drinks it offered. How on earth was he ever going to manage this?

      
    “So, how do you like it here so far, (Y/N)?” he asked as he placed his menu down onto the table.

      
    “To be honest, it’s a little too fancy for me. I’m a little surprised you brought me here. I was expecting us to play games at your place”

      
    “I just thought it would be a nice change for me,” he said quickly, taking what you said the wrong way. “I just wanted to show you that I can take you on a real date instead of just playing LOLOL all the time.”

      
    Was that why he went out of his way to bring you to a place like this? Guilt started gnawing away at your insides. You knew deep down that you didn’t force him to do this, but in a way, you still felt guilty that he was willing to pay for an expensive dinner such as this one just to make you happy. Didn’t he realize that just being with him made you happy?

      
    “What makes you think that taking me out to a restaurant that looks like some place Jumin would eat at qualifies as the only way to have a proper date?” you asked.

      
    “I don’t know…”

      
    “In my opinion, playing LOLOL with you in an ideal date.”

      
    “But they said you wouldn’t want that…” he mumbled, trailing off.

      
    “They?” you questioned.

      
    “Seven and Zen,” he said, looking embarrassed. “They made fun of me when I mentioned the idea of playing games with you for a date and said that I’m like a little boy; that I wasn’t ready to take you out on a date. Zen told me that I needed to take you out to a romantic dinner for you to like me.”

      
    “Well, I’m not on a date with Zen, am I? I’m out with you, and I want it to be with you only. That means you need to act like yourself and not listen to their advice.”

      
    It was all true. Before this day, you had many daydreams of going on a date with Yoosung and they all involved just sitting next to him, playing games, or even cuddling with him. You never wanted him to go to an extreme level like this - you wanted him to just be himself.

      
    “I’m sorry, (Y/N)... I just wanted to show you that I’m not just some little boy like the others always say I am. I want to show you that I’m just as much of a man as they are.”

      
    Leaning over the table, you gently pressed your lips against his cheek and whispered, “You’re my man.” In just seconds, his face was bright red from blushing, but that smile of his that you loved so much appeared once again. Standing up from your chair, he looked up at you in curiosity.

      
    “Where are you going?” he asked.

      
    “We should both leave,” you told him. “You know, before our waiter comes and tries to make us order one of these expensive meals.”

      
    A few minutes later, the two of you were standing outside of the restaurant, the hostess that led you both to your table not looking too happy about the sudden leaving. Not that it mattered anyway. You doubted that either of you would ever be back there.

      
    “What do you want to do now?” you asked him.

      
    “You want to play some LOLOL with me?”

      
    Your lips couldn’t help but curl up into a smile. “That sounds like the perfect date to me.”


	9. Fateful Mistake | Yandere!Jumin Han x Reader

**Warning:** Jumin bad ending spoilers

_“Alright, I’ll stay here. I know you will protect me from danger.”_

_“Yes… Make it so that I don’t ever escape from you, even if I wanted to.”_

 

    All you ever wanted from the day you met Jumin Han was for him to make you his. You didn’t mind his possessiveness. In fact, you loved it. His obsessiveness and how he controlled everything about you was a major turn on for you, but you were also ignorant.

      
    Never once did you ever ponder on what would happen if this really _wasn’t_  what you truly wanted. You never cared to think about the decision you were making when you told Jumin to make you his - to make sure he never let you leave. It was so terribly foolish of you to give him the power to make you stay even when you wanted out. It was as if he was the devil and you just willingly handed him over your soul.

      
    As months passed by, you begged and pleaded with him to let you go, but he never budged. He was far too gone to realize that you didn’t want his twisted love anymore. He believed it was merely a game for him to prove just how much he dominated over you. He decided everything; your wardrobe, your meals, and worse of all, what he would do  _to you._

      
    Nearly every night, he’d release his pent-up stress from work out on you as a form of therapeutical sex whether or not you wanted it. In the beginning, it was something you looked forward to every night, but as you grew more and more tired of being trapped here, you hated it. No matter how much you begged him to, he would never stop. If there was one thing for certain, you needed to escape.

      
    You couldn’t even worry about the fact that you had no one to go to anymore. You came to the realization that even living on the streets was better than living with Jumin. The best thing you could do was escape first and then worry about what to do from there.

      
    As you sat down on your reading chair, you contemplated what you were about to do. There was no doubt in your mind that you wanted to escape, but the fear of what would happen if he were to catch you was overwhelming. Since he lived in the middle of a large city, it would be nearly impossible for him to find you the second you stepped foot outside. As small of a chance it may be, you still feared it would happen, but you had to take it. It was all you could do.

      
    Slipping off the red heels he’d been forcing you to wear since the night you foolishly allowed him to be in control of you, you left them in front of the chair and grabbed your old pair of shoes that you had first arrived with. After quickly putting them on, you grabbed your cell phone and stood in front of the door of the penthouse. You gulped nervously, wondering if you really should go through with this. After exiting that door, there would be no way to get back in. You could still turn back now and pray he never finds out that you wanted to do this.

      
    Shaking all the pessimistic thoughts out of your head, you exited his penthouse and jumped at the sound of the door closing behind you. This was it - there was no turning back now.

      
    As you reached the lobby, you kept your head down in fear of anyone working for Jumin to see you.  Your nerves never calmed until you finally stepped foot outside of the building unnoticed. This was it… You managed to escape! You realized you weren’t completely in the clear until you were miles away from that building, but you couldn’t help but rejoice. After months of being trapped, you were finally free. The sunlight, the fresh air, the sounds of people and cars; it was all refreshing.

      
    You ended up walking around for almost an hour wondering what you should do and where you should go. It was too risky to seek out the help of one of the RFA members due to their close connection to Jumin. It was unknown to you what Jumin told them of your disappearance, but to your knowledge, not even one of them came looking for you. It was farfetched to believe they all played a part in your living arrangement with him, but clinging to the hope that they would help you was too risky for your taste. For you, it felt safer seeking the help of a stranger than any of your previous friends.

      
    During your walk, something finally happened that made your stomach drop; a phone call from Jumin. You fearfully stared at your phone wondering what you should do. The last thing you wanted was to hear his voice again, but on the other hand, he would immediately know something was wrong if you failed to answer. Answering was your safest bet.

      
    “Hello?” you answered, trying your best not to sound afraid.

      
    “Hello, my love. Are you okay?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

      
    “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

      
    “The tracker in the shoes shows that you haven’t moved from your spot all day,” he said. “Did you disobey me and take off the shoes?”

      
    “N-no! I-I’ve just been sitting here reading a book. I-I’m fine, I promise.”

      
    Fear was so evidently placed in your voice and you had no control over it.  There was no way to contain the fear you had for this man.

      
    “(Y/N), I want you to walk in those shoes now.”

      
    You suddenly stopped walking and even stopped breathing momentarily. A tsunami of fear suddenly overwashed you.

      
    “B-but I just want to finish r-reading-”

      
    “Do it now, (Y/N),” he ordered sternly.

      
    Without wasting a single moment, you hung up the phone and started running. He never even tried calling you back, but why bother? He wasn’t an idiot - he realized by now what you did. Now that he found out, you knew that you had limited time. Knowing him and the wealth he possessed, he’d have everyone he could out looking for you. It was too dangerous to be among other people; almost any one of them could be working for him.

      
    Making a turn into an abandoned alleyway, you collapsed against a wall and tried desperately to regain your breath. It was so terribly hard to run after having no exercise for the past few months. Perhaps fearing something like this would happen was the reason why Jumin refused to allow you to exercise. It certainly did make you even weaker than you already were.

      
    As the sky grew darker and darker, you yearned to sleep. As filthy as the alleyway was, it was the safest spot for you at the moment. Not one person made their way through since you claimed the spot and you had your doubts that anyone would. Before your body’s need for sleep could overcome your brain’s logic to stay awake, something caused you to jump up.

      
    The sound of a bottle being kicked from far down the alleyway caused your fear to come back again. Peeping your head around the side of the trashcan you were sitting beside, you noticed the silhouette of a man standing there. He didn’t seem to be facing you, but that didn’t dull your fear in the slightest.

      
    Slowly standing up, you started to quietly walk backward, never once taking your eyes off the man in front of you. Little did you realize that while you kept all your attention on the person who didn’t even see you, you never even noticed the person who  _did_  coming from behind you until it was too late. An arm suddenly wrapped around your neck from behind and before you could scream, a damp rag was roughly pressed against your nose. Struggling proved to be useless once you inhaled the strongly scented chemicals and before you knew it, everything went black.

      
    When you finally began to come to, you were surprised and scared to find yourself chained to a bed. The metal handcuffs painfully dug into the flesh of your wrists and ankles every time you moved. There was no way to escape this.

      
    A fearful whimper escaped your throat when Jumin suddenly entered the room, his face looking dark. It was obvious he wasn’t pleased with what you did and the look on his face alone was enough to make you regret ever trying to escape him. As he slowly got on top of your bound body, he trailed a finger lightly down your throat before suddenly choking you.

      
    “You made a fateful mistake trying to escape me, my love,” he told you before releasing his grasp on your throat, allowing you to desperately gasp for air. “Now I have to punish my kitten so it will  _never_  happen again.”

      
    All you could do was scream.


	10. Halloween Night | Hyun Ryu x Reader

    You stood in the bathroom as you applied the final touches to your Halloween costume. After applying the black eyeliner and the bright lipstick, you took a few steps back and thoroughly examined yourself in the mirror. A smile quickly formed on your lips. Oh, Zen was definitely going to hate this.

      
    With the far too revealing one piece costume with a matching bow tie choker and bunny ears, there was no way in hell he would ever let you show up to the party like that. Good thing you had no intentions of showing up to the party.

      
    “Are you ready to leave for the party?” he asked as soon as you opened the door to the bathroom.

      
    His back was facing you. Like you were doing only minutes before, he was examining himself in the mirror. He was adjusting the cape that completed his superhero costume. It was a very fitting outfit for him considering he was your hero.

      
    “I don’t know. You tell me,” you replied as you leaned against the wall. As soon as he turned around to face you, the look that appeared on his face was priceless.

      
    In a matter of seconds, his face turned a bright red. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly covered it with his hand. You slowly and seductively walked closer to him. His face only grew brighter and brighter the closer you got to him.

      
    “What do you think?” you asked him after throwing your arms around his neck.

      
    “You… You love teasing me, don’t you?” he stammered.

      
    “Of course,” you said before placing a quick kiss on his lips. “Now come on, babe. We’re going to be late for the party.”

      
    You started walking towards the door of the apartment, but he quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. “Oh, no. You’re not going anywhere.”

      
    A pout appeared on your face. “Aww, why not?” You knew far too well why he didn’t want you going out dressed like that, but what fun would be gained if you didn’t play around with him.

      
    His arms snaked around your waist as he pulled you in closer until your skimpily covered body was pressed against his chest. You struggled to withhold a smirk as you looked up at him with wide, innocent looking eyes. Not that it mattered, though. He saw right through your act.

      
    “The only person who will ever be allowed to see that much of your body,” he said as he twirled a strand of your (H/L), (H/C) hair with his finger, “is me.”

      
    You slowly leaned your face towards him and gently brushed your lips against his jawline. “Says who?”

      
    In one quick motion, Zen had you pinned on the bed underneath him. He moved so fast that it took you a moment to realize what had happened. That smile of yours could no longer be withheld. After all, you had gotten what you wanted.

      
    Before you could say anything, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against yours. It was a hot, fervent kiss. His teeth grazed upon your bottom lip before biting down softly, causing a moan to emanate from your chest. You welcomingly granted his tongue access to your mouth where it swirled against yours. By the time he finally pulled away, the both of you were left breathless.

      
    “I don’t appreciate being teased, (Y/N),” he said between breaths of air.

      
    “Oops. Do you want me to change so we can go to the party?” you asked. It was a simple question, but one that you already knew the answer to.

      
    “No,” he whispered huskily as he slowly slid down the strap to your costume. “Now I have other ideas in mind.”

      
    It would be a memorable Halloween night for years to come.


	11. Kitten | Yandere!Jumin Han x Reader

    The sound of the door to the penthouse opening and closing woke you from your slumber. The large, metal cage that you were locked in prevented you from going out to greet Jumin as he arrived home from work, but you didn’t worry much about it. As per every usual day, checking on you would be the first thing he would do.

      
    “I missed you, Jumin,” was the first thing you said when he entered the bedroom that the two of you shared.

      
    “Someone seems excited,” he observed. A smirk made its way onto his face when he looked at you sitting inside the cage. It was his favorite view of all. Pulling a key out of his suit pocket, he kneeled down and unlocked the cage.

      
    Jumin took a seat on the edge of his bed as he watched you slowly crawl out of the cage. You threw up your arms and stretched your sore muscles before walking over to him and taking a seat on his lap. Your lips made contact with his neck as you left a trail of kisses across his sensitive skin. His groans of pleasure were all you needed to keep going.

      
    He placed his hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you off of him. “Mmm, hold on,” he managed to say through his moan. “I have a surprise for you, kitten.”

      
    Moving off of his lap and onto the bed, you eagerly watched him move towards the bag he left on his dresser when he arrived home. He walked back over to the bed with the bag in his hand before handing it to you. You carefully took the bag from him and hesitantly removed the item. In your hands, you held a pink, leather collar.

      
    “I wanted you to wear it. Think of it as a reminder that you will always be mine,” he said with a smirk. With nimble fingers, he plucked the collar from your hand. You turned your back to him and pushed your (H/L), (H/C) hair aside, allowing him to fasten the collar around your neck.

      
    When he was done, you stood up and looked at yourself in the mirror. The collar looked magnificent on you; it was almost as if it finally completed who you are. Jumin’s arms suddenly snaked around your waist from behind, engulfing you in a tight hug. He stood there for a few seconds staring at your reflection in the mirror.

      
    He spun you around so that your chest was pressed against his. He looped a finger inside your collar and tugged abruptly. He continued to pull you by the collar until you were forced to stand on your tiptoes.

      
    “You look so beautiful,” he breathed huskily. “Seeing that collar around your neck gives me so many dirty thoughts, kitten.”

      
    You bit down on your bottom lip. “Show me.”

      
    He gave you a light shove for you to fall back onto the bed. Before you could move, he was already on top of you. He used one of his hands to pin both of yours above your head while his other traveled down your body. His lips made contact with your neck as he nipped and sucked on the sensitive flesh. A flurry of gasps and moans escaped your mouth.

      
    His hand made it down to your pants where he slowly started pulling the fabric off of you. After leaving a trail of fresh bruises across your neck, he moved upwards. The feel of his soft lips brushing against your jawline made you shiver. His lips touched the lobe of your ear where he took the fleshy skin between his teeth before tugging on it.

      
    “You’ve been such a good girl, kitten,” he whispered as his free hand successfully managed to tug your pants down. “Now it’s time to reward you.”


	12. Christmas Morning | Daddy!Jumin x Mommy!Reader

    “Mommy! Daddy!” your son exclaimed, waking you and your husband from your slumber. Even with drowsiness fogging up your brain, it didn’t take long for you to remember why your son was so excited.

      
    It was Christmas morning.

      
    “W-Wait! Honey, don’t open anything up yet!” you stammered, sliding off the bed and fumbling to your feet. It had been a long night and the few hours of sleep you managed to get wasn’t enough to recover your mind and body. Your son never woke up early on his own once in his whole life; why did he have to start doing that now?

      
    “Come on, Jumin,” you told your half-asleep husband, nudging him with your hand to try to wake him up. He slowly rose up from the bed after you already had your bathrobe thrown on, waiting for him to get on his feet.

      
    “You guys are taking too long!” your son screamed from the living room where the Christmas tree stood proud and tall. Knowing all too well that your son’s patience wouldn’t last much longer, you and Jumin headed out of your shared bedroom and into the living room.

      
    Your son had a look of awe plastered on his face as he stared at the abundance of presents that waited for him under the tree. The same presents that kept you and your husband up all night making sure that they were looking their absolute best.

      
    “Can I open the presents now?” the little boy asked, looking up at you and Jumin with wide, pleading eyes.

      
    “Yes, go ahead,” Jumin told him with a warm smile on his face.

      
    You sat on the couch with your husband and he held you in his arms as the two of you watched your son open up each and every present with glee. Despite the abundance of presents, you made sure not to get anything too expensive. As wealthy as the family was, you didn’t want to spoil your child. Even with riches, you wanted him to be just as kind-hearted and selfless as you and his father.

      
    Tears of joy gathered in your eyes as you watched him open each present, a new look of surprise and excitement each and every time. You loved seeing your son so happy and Jumin felt the same way. Placing a kiss on your temple, he whispered in your ear, “I think we did a good job.”

      
    All you could do was nod in response.

      
    Nearly an hour passed by until your son was done opening all his presents under the tree. Or so he thought. Little did he know that you and Jumin each got him a very special present. Neither of you even knew what the other got.

      
    Pulling your present out of your secret spot, you walked over to your son holding toy wrapped up nearly in decorative paper with a red ribbon to top it off.

      
    “Look what I found, sweetie. Santa left you another present,” you told him, handing it out to him.

      
    He was nearly jumping for joy when he took the present from you. He didn’t waste a single moment to rip the wrapping paper off to reveal the toy. His eyes widened and a giant smile spread across his face.

      
    “The flame car!”

      
    In his hands, he held the miniature flame car he always pointed out in stores. It was something he had been wanting for months now and you were more than happy to deliver it to him.

      
    “Oh, what’s this?” Jumin questioned from behind the Christmas tree. “It looks like Santa left another surprise present for you.”

      
    Before your son could run back there to check it out for himself, Jumin strolled out, dragging his present behind him. Topped off with a similar red bow was an electric, rideable version of the flame car your son loved so much.

      
    “Santa must have customized it specifically to your liking,” Jumin told him, a smirk present on his face as he watched his son. The boy had tears of joy in his eyes as stared at the giant car in awe. As he jumped in the car and pretended to drive it, your husband went to your side and gave you proud smirk.

      
    “I thought we told Santa not to bring him any expensive gifts,” you told him.

      
    “We did, but I know how much I would hate it if Santa tried opposing on my work, so why should I do the same for him?” he asked with a smirk tugging on his lips.

      
    “Jumin Han, you are some handful,” you said teasingly, wrapping your arms around his neck.

      
    “I suppose, but then again, you did agree to marry me [name] Han.”

      
    “And I don’t regret it one bit.”

      
    You bent your head up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Your lips twisted in what seemed like a permanent smile after realizing just how perfect this day really was. Perhaps you would’ve preferred it if your son didn’t receive any overly expensive gifts, but you had no doubt that he would still turn into the sweet son you want him to be.

      
    After all, you and Jumin were his parents who would raise him perfectly.


	13. Curing Boredom | Yoosung Kim x Reader {Mature}

**Warning:** sexual themes

 

    You had only gotten a few pages into your book before Yoosung entered the bedroom the two of you shared together. He had hardly been on the computer for more than ten minutes which was very unusual for him. A frown was present on his as he sat in bed beside you.

      
    “What happened, Yoosung? I thought you were playing LOLOL?” you questioned, looking at the disappointed boy beside you.

      
    “The servers are down,” he said with a sigh as he laid back with his hands behind his head. “I don’t have anything to do now.”

      
    “You could study,” you teased, earning yourself a playful shove from him. At least it brought a smile to his face.

      
    “But I don’t feel like studying right now.”

      
    There was a whining tone in his voice that made you chuckle. He never wanted to study so suggesting that was a long shot. You closed your book and placed it on the side. There was no possibility that you’d get the chance to keep reading it while the LOLOL servers were down.

      
    There were very few things he could do this late at night, but you knew he wouldn’t be happy until he could keep himself busy. As hard as you tried to think of different activities for him, your mind kept wandering to the same conclusion every time.

      
    Placing your hands on either side of his body, you started to kiss up his jawline slowly, earning a surprised look from him. His green eyes widened as he stared down at you with a deep blush quickly spreading across his face like a wildfire.

      
    “[n-name],” he stuttered. You couldn’t help but smirk at seeing how flustered he was. “What are you doing?”

      
    “Keeping. You. Busy,” you said between kisses.

      
    Finally, your lips reached his. The two of you interlocked in a slow, yet passionate kiss. It was a sweet kiss, but you grew too impatient. You wanted more. You grinded your lower half against his hardening member as you deepened this kiss even further. Your tongue came in contact with his and enticed it to dance with yours.

      
    As you started to pull away from him for air, you snagged his bottom lip between your teeth and tugged lightly, relishing in the moan that was expelled from his chest. You pulled off your nightgown to reveal to him your bare chest and panties. After all the time you and he had been together, never once has he seen this much of you. He was in absolute awe.

      
    You grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head with his help. The second it was off, you didn’t waste any time to gawk at his bare chest. You pinned his hands to the bed with your own before you moved your head down and left a trail of soft kisses across his neck. A breathy moan escaped his lips as you nipped and sucked on the sensitive flesh, feeling pleased with yourself at the sight of the marks you left on his perfect skin. Moving down, you started leaving fervent kisses across his chest.

      
    “O-Oh, [name],” he moaned shakily. You looked up at him before you moved your hands away to start fiddling with the hem of his pants. You slowly pulled the fabric down to reveal his hardened member poking through the fabric of his boxers. His blush only deepened further.

      
    “Do you want me to take care of that for you?” you asked him with a smirk pulling at your lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. All he could do was nod his head.

      
    Pulling down his boxers, you gazed at his cock. You had hardly done more than kiss him and he was already so hard. Just thinking about that made you even hornier than you already were.

      
    You stroked the member carefully, feeling proud at the gasp you earned from him. Your hand continued to rub his dick slowly for a few minutes. Hearing all the noises he was making sent a shiver of pleasure down your spine.

      
    Moving your hand away, you moved your head down and licked up his entire length. You swirled your tongue around his tip, causing him to whimper by your constant teasing of the sensitive part. Without warning, you took his cock into your mouth and slowly began bobbing your head.

      
    “[name]!” Yoosung moaned as he curled his hands into fists. You kept your [eye color] orbs locked on his green ones while you continued to move your head.

      
    With a will of their own, his hands moved to the back of your head where his fingered entangled themselves into your hair. He tugged slightly on your locks with each bob of your head, causing you to release a moan with your lips still locked around his cock.

      
    “W-Wait,” he said breathlessly, letting go of your hair. You pulled away from him and shot him a curious look, worried that he might’ve changed his mind about this.

      
    He sat up and carefully maneuvered you so that you were lying where he once was. Hovering over you, he slowly pulled down your panties, leaving your entire body completely exposed to him.

      
    “Is… Is this okay?” he hesitantly questioned. You nodded, a smile present on your lips. After receiving the well-needed encouragement from you, he rubbed the tip of his cock against your clit softly, making you even wetter than before.

      
    Once ensured you were prepared, he gently stuck his tip in your entrance before slowly pushing his whole length inside. As soon as it was, the both of you released a gasp of pleasure. He began thrusting inside you at a slow pace, but once the both of you were used to it, he began gradually picking up speed.

      
    “Y-Yoosung, please,” you moaned, gripping the bed tightly within your hands. “Please, go faster!”

      
    He let out heavy groans of his own as he followed your wish and picked up speed. The sounds leaving his lips made the experience so much more enjoyable for you.

      
    “You’re. So. Beautiful,” he told you between each hard thrust he made. You moved your hands up to his back where you dug your nails into his flesh. The feeling of your nails scratching his back only made him moan louder.

      
    He leaned down so his body was touching yours. While he used one hand to keep him upright, he used the other to massage your breast, enticing a moan from you. His mouth latched onto the other breast where his tongue swirled and flicked the hardened bud.

      
    “Aah, aah! I-I think I’m close, [name],” he told you breathlessly. Using your hand to tip his head up towards yours, you kissed him passionately. You wanted the two of you to feel each others’ moans of pleasure when you each reached your climax together.

      
    With one final thrust, Yoosung let out a loud moan against your lips before releasing his seed inside you. Only seconds later, you bucked your hips and climaxed.

      
    He slowly pulled out and laid down beside you, completely breathless. You rolled onto your side and stared at him, proud at the wide smile he bore on his face.

      
    “What are you thinking?” you asked him with a giggle. He leaned over and gave you a quick kiss on your lips before pulling away, staring into your eyes.

      
    “That was so much better than LOLOL.”

 


	14. Love at First Sight | Saeran Choi x Reader

    “Where are you taking me, Ray?” you asked the white-haired man with a giggle. He had blindfolded you before leading you out of your room. Under any other circumstances, you would’ve been worried; maybe even frightened. But you trusted him. You knew he wouldn’t ever do anything to harm you.

      
    “It’s a surprise - one that I hope you’ll like,” he replied in a whisper.

      
    He continued leading you around the building for a few more minutes. After you heard the sound of him opening a door, a wave of fresh air hit you, indicating that you were now outside.

      
    “You can take off the blindfold now.”

      
    Following his wish, you pulled down the red fabric and stared in awe at the sight before you. There were various kinds of flowers growing in an array of different colors. Between yellow, red, pink and white, the view was stunning. The outdoor lights illuminated the garden underneath the rays of the midnight moon. Saeran stayed silent as he walked by your side. He was more interested in staring at your beautiful face which was filled with admiration.

          
    The scent of fresh soil and pollen hung in the air. It was a smell you enjoyed deeply. All you wanted was to get your hands dirty in the soil and start planting seeds of your own, but you didn’t want to mess up the beautiful view that Saeran worked so hard to create on his own.

      
    “You must really love flowers,” you commented, cupping a white daisy in your hands. The smile he cherished so much was present on your face.

      
    “I enjoy the feeling of being able to raise and nurture a life,” he spoke softly.

      
    “Your garden is so beautiful. I can tell you put a lot of effort into it.”

      
    He felt so pleased with himself that you could appreciate what he does. So many of his fellow Believers couldn’t understand why he spent so much time tending to his precious garden. Besides Rika, you were the first person to truly understand him. You had a passion for flowers - no, all life - just as much as he did. He right to think you were different. You were special.

      
    “Come,” he told you. “I want to show you the roses.”

      
    He hesitantly held out his hand to you, half-expecting you to reject his offering. You beamed up at him before placing your hand on his and interlocking your fingers with his own. His breath hitched for a moment before a shaky smile appeared on his face. How long has it been since he last smiled? It had been far too long for him to remember.

      
    With a soft squeeze of your hand, he maneuvered you around the intricate layout of the garden. It seemed like the further you went, the more beautiful all the flowers became. All the colors became far more vibrant; an array of exotic looking flowers laid about. You held your hand out and brushed your fingertips against each flower you passed.

      
    He didn’t let go of your hand until he stopped right in front of the rose section. Your eyes widened in joy once you laid eyes on the sea of iridescent colors that appeared before you. Red, pink, orange, yellow, white, lilac, and blue. Every color imaginable was sitting right there in front of you.

      
    Your hand subconsciously reached out to touch the lilac one. You lowered your head and breathed in the sweet fragrance emitting from the rose. Saeran smiled when he realized which flower it was that caught your attention.

      
    “Lilac roses represent love at first sight,” he spoke tenderly. His voice was as soft and kind as his personality. A smile appeared on your face at just the sound of it.

      
    “It’s fitting considering how I feel about this garden,” you told him, your eyes locked on the abundance of roses surrounding you. Saeran can't wrap his mind around how your [eye color] orbs were just as vibrant as all the flowers.

      
    Slowly, your attention drifted to the blue roses. There weren’t nearly as many of them as there were of the other roses. The blue was just a gorgeous color; you only wished there were more of them present in the garden.

      
    “What do the blue roses represent?” you inquired.

      
    He seemed a little surprised at first that you bothered to ask, but he obliged nonetheless. “While most other roses represent love and admiration, blue roses symbolize something darker. Due to the blue rose being something that can be rarely found in nature, it’s seen as something that’s too difficult to achieve,” he sighed and shifted his gaze to the ground. “To put it simply, it symbolizes the impossible.”

      
    You took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his chest while the other gently touched the blue rose that he always kept pinned to his magenta suit. His gasped at the feeling of your hands on him. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to, but he loved it either way.

      
    “Then why do you always carry around a blue rose with you?” you questioned, your voice nearly inaudible.

      
    A sad smile slowly appeared on his face. “It’s a reminder for myself that finding true love is impossible for me. I’m too broken.”

      
    You opened your mouth, but you couldn’t muster up any words to say. You were too shocked by what he said. It pained you to imagine how hurt this kind man was and what burden he carried with him every day. It was something no one should have to bear; especially not him.

      
    You threw your arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. His muscles tensed under you as his brain tried to process what was happening. Ever slowly, his arms started to wrap around you carefully as if he feared he would hurt you. He cherished the feeling of your warm body pressed so close against his own.

      
    When the two of you finally pulled away from each other, he approached the lilac roses and broke the largest one off of the stem. He handed the meaningful flower to you which you hesitantly took from him.

      
    “ _Love at first sight_ ,” you recited faintly, a look of shock and realization appearing on your face.

      
    His hands moved up to your face where he brushed a loose strand of your [hair color] hair behind your ear. He knew what he wanted to do, but fear stopped him. The last thing he wanted to do was to frighten you or make you uncomfortable. Before he could muster the courage to do it, you beat him to it.

      
    Sensing his hesitance, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his. It was a slow and soft kiss, but that just made you enjoy it even more. His hands gradually moved their way up to your face where he cupped your cheeks. When you finally pulled away, a blush tinged each others’ faces.

      
    “Ray, I-”

      
    “Saeran,” he said quickly with his eyes shut tightly as if he was afraid he would never be able to speak that name. “My real name is Saeran.”

          
    He never spoke of his true name to anyone, but he wanted you to know. He trusted you enough to know it and even call him it. If that cursed name had to leave anyone’s lips, he wanted it to be yours.

      
    You nodded, a feeling of joy rushing throughout you for being trusted with such a secret. “Saeran,” you said, testing out the gorgeous sounding name on your tongue. You moved in closer to him and affectionately buried your face in the crook of his neck. He glanced down at you with a curious look on his features. His heart nearly stopped when you spoke only four words.

      
    “I love you, too.”


	15. Coriander | Saeran Choi x Reader

_Abandonment. That was what Saeran feared most. Every night, before he fell asleep at your side, he always feared he would wake up one morning and you would just be… gone. Gone without a single word, without even a warning. He feared the love you always proclaimed to him was only fleeting and that one day, you would realize he wasn’t good enough. That he wasn’t worthy of your kindness._

_  
In every dream, he woke up to an empty bed. You were nowhere to be seen in the room the two of you shared together. The warmth he always felt in your presence was missing as well. All Saeran felt was the freezing cold of loneliness that took his breath away. His panic nearly suffocated him._

_  
The only person he loved, the only person he_ trusted  _was gone. You ran away from him like every other person in his life. You abandoned him because he wasn’t good enough for you. He wasn’t good enough for anyone._

_  
With tears in his eyes, he looked over at your empty spot. In your place sat a single flower: a purple hyacinth. Sorrow and regret. The two emotions he knew you must have felt after deciding to be his._

  
    Saeran shot up from the bed, sweat rolling down his body. His breaths were ragged as he tried to recover from that repeating nightmare of his. He looked over at your usual spot in his bed in an attempt to reassure himself that it was only just a nightmare, but his breath hitched when he noticed your body missing. Unlike the dream, though, there was no flower in your empty spot. There was nothing; no sign that you were even there to begin with.

  
    Have you been a figment of his imagination all along? Was this just some cruel joke his mind was playing on him to remind him just how useless and unworthy he truly is? As horrified as he was by this realization, he couldn’t be angry. After all, it was his fault that someone could actually love him.

  
    There was a faint knock on his door and before he could respond, you walked inside with your hands behind your back. A small smile appeared on your face the second you noticed that he was awake.

  
    He felt as if he was in a daze as he walked over to where you stood by the door. You sent him a worried look when you noticed the tears pooling in the corner of his mint-colored eyes. Before you could say anything to him, Saeran wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a tight hug. The sudden affection completely threw you off guard, but you quickly hugged him back.

  
    He cupped your face in his hands and stared into your [eye color] eyes. This was really you. You weren’t a figment of his imagination; no, you couldn’t be. He could feel the warmth of your skin as he touched you and the pulse of your beating heart. You were an actual person who loved him.

  
    “Happy Valentine’s Day, Saeran,” you whispered. You slowly moved your arms into his view to reveal the bouquet of small, white flowers you held. It only took a moment for him to realize just what flowers they were.

_  
Coriander: hidden worth._


	16. Words of Motivation | Hyun Ryu x Reader

“Rise and rise until lambs become lions.”

 

    You collapsed into the nearest seat once everyone took a break from rehearsals, frustrated with yourself for being unable to bring your best today. As excited as you were to get one of the lead roles along with your boyfriend, Hyun, you found it increasingly difficult to become one with the character you were playing.

      
    Meanwhile, Hyun was bringing his best performance just like any other role he had. It was unbelievably overwhelming to be dating someone like him - someone whose acting career far surpassed yours despite how much you pushed yourself to grow as an actress. Ever since you first started dating him, everyone’s been comparing your abilities to his, so much so that your confidence began to falter.

      
    Frustrated tears sprouted in your eyes and you quickly shut them, all while taking your frustration out on the water bottle you gripped tightly in your hands.

      
    It was like a gift from heaven for you and Hyun to both have a main role in the same play. The fans went crazy with excitement when the casting was announced; it was what they looked forward to most. You couldn’t afford to crush their hopes by giving them what could be the worst performance of your life. The opening night was only a week away and your performance was currently subpar at best. If you messed this up, it wouldn’t just affect your popularity, it would affect Hyun’s as well-

      
    “[name],” a voice said softly, followed by a soft hand being placed on top of yours.

      
    You opened your eyes and noticed Hyun kneeling beside you, trying to loosen your death grip on the bottle. You were clenching it so tightly that your knuckles turned white. He removed the bottle from your hands and replaced it with his own hands.

      
    “You’ve got this, [name],” he told you as he rubbed your hand gently with his thumb. “I know you have it in you - you wouldn’t have been chosen for this role if you didn’t.”

      
    You sniffled and swiped away with your tears using the back of your hand. “It’s just… It’s just so hard to give it my all for this character. I’m so used to playing villains that suddenly being a main protagonist is completely foreign to me.”

      
    Sighing, he sat down beside you, allowing you to lower your head onto his shoulder. He knew all too well how easily worked up you could get but everytime it happened, his presence alone was enough to calm you down whether it be by the warmth of his body beside you or how comfortable it was for you to rest your head on top of him.

      
    “You’re overthinking it. You didn’t perform well because you were acting as a villain; you performed well because you’re  _talented_.”

      
    Tears welled up in your eyes again but you refused to shed them, not when Hyun was trying so hard to cheer you up. You couldn’t understand how he could have such unconditional faith in an ability of yours that you didn’t even realize existed. He was truly something else.

      
    “How do you do it? How are you capable of so easily getting absorbed into your character?”

      
    “Well, that’s easy,” he said with a small chuckle. He softly brushed his hand against your skin and interlocked his fingers with yours. “I remember that the main character and I have a lot in common. For one, we’re both unbelievably handsome-“

      
    You playfully shoved him away, but you had no argument against that statement. Despite his intent, he managed to make a smile appear on your face at his ever-so-high confidence.

      
    “Although, the main thing we share in common is that we both have an extremely sweet and beautiful love interest who just so happens to be you,” he said, pausing for a moment to amusingly gaze at the deep blush that flooded over you before you buried your face into the crook of his neck.

      
    “That being said, I don’t necessarily need to become a different person when I’m reciting my lines directed towards you. In those scenes, I’m pretending it’s just you and I - no other actors and no audience.”

      
    Tilting your chin up ever so slightly, he placed a soft kiss on your lips as he caressed your cheek. Your arms snaked up his body and wrapped themselves around his neck, fully welcoming his kiss. He slowly pulled away and brushed his nose against yours in the process.

      
    “Just pretend you’re confessing your undying love to me.”

      
    You leaned in and brushed your lips against his before pulling away. A smile tugged at your lips as you hummed softly. “I think I can do that.”

      
    Standing up, he grabbed your hand and pulled you up with him, placing a hand on your waist to steady you. Hyun wrapped his arm around your waist, bringing you closer to him. You leaned into him and wrapped your arms around his whole body. You couldn’t help but cling to him.

      
    After all, he was the one who continued to push you to keep doing the best you possibly could.


	17. Voices | 707 x Depressed!Reader

_**“** I’ve swallowed myself but the fever remains_

_I’m numb to the pleasure but still feel the pain_

_If I showed you my soul, would you cover your eyes?_

_If I told you the truth, would you tell me to lie? **”**_

He was oblivious to the thoughts you had every day. Thoughts of sorrow and anguish, doubt, and hatred. Hatred towards yourself and towards the world around you. The world had always been such a cruel place to you, ripping everyone beloved to you from your grasp. All you had left was Saeyoung.

He was all you had left, yet you feared how he would react once he was aware of the type of thoughts you had.

You feared what would become of you once he pushed you away. Every scenario that processed through your mind consisted him of abandoning you once he was aware of how dark of a person you truly were; how little you trusted and cared for the people around you. Even if he was the only person your heart went out to, that wasn’t enough.

You would forever paint yourself as a horrible human being.

_**“** Voices, in my head again_

_Baiting me in a war I can’t win_

_I can hear them now_

_Trapped in a game inside my own skin_

_I don’t know myself anymore_

_They’re pulling me under **”**_

Large tears strolled down your pale cheeks as the voices in your head grew louder. They taunted how fragile you were and poked holes in any hope that Saeyoung would continue to love you once he discovered your current mental state. Your mind and body were like a once beautiful piece of fine china now shattered into pieces on the floor.

No one was foolish enough to choose the broken one.

And that was your biggest fear - that Saeyoung would dispose of you once he realized that he was the fool who chose the piece of fine china despite how battered and broken it was. It would be far too much work to attempt to repair you; leaving you was the painfully obvious choice.

_**“** As I walk through this valley of shadows and death_

_I curse not the wicked, I praise not the blessed_

_If I told you the truth, you’d beg me to change_

_If fear were a currency, you’d own the bank **”**_

You forced your eyes shut and quickly wiped away the tears when you heard footsteps in the room. Saeyoung had obviously awoken and you refused to allow him to see you like this. You would continue to prevent him from seeing how depressed you truly were. As far as he knew, you were the bubbly, kind [name] who was smiling at every moment - not someone who cried themselves to sleep when their partner was sleeping.

After all, Saeyoung already had far too many of his own problems. You refused to allow your depression to trouble him any more.

Your breath hitched in your chest when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around your body from behind. Despite your attempts to keep it in, a tear strolled down your face and you didn’t even have time to wipe it away. Saeyoung had seen.

“I understand your pain, [name],” he whispered softly, his voice full of emotion. “I’ll love you no matter what.”

_**“** I don’t want to live anymore_

_So callous and frozen_

_Ugly and hopeless_

_I don’t want to live forever_

_I just want to live right now_

_You can’t take it from me_

_Voices in my head again **”**_

The voices never ceased, not even when you buried your face into Saeyoung’s chest and finally allowed your emotions to flow out in front of him. Even when his hand cupped the back of your head and he murmured calming words into your ear, the voices continued to tell you it was all fake; just an act for him to hurt you when you were at your worst.

But you refused to listen to the voices.

It was only when he was around that the voices weren’t as loud and you were determined to drown them out. Those voices meant nothing to you, but Saeyoung did. It was only then that you realized that as long as you remained at his side, you would have the power to overcome the immense anguish you felt.

As long as you had Saeyoung, you would continue to overcome this battle just one step at a time.


	18. The Other Half | Saeran Choi x Reader

_"I tear apart the pages of the story of my life_

_In black and white, the wrong and right_

_Will struggle to survive"_

_Pain_. It's all he felt.

Waves of agony continuously plagued him to the steady rhythm of his throbbing head. It was so overwhelming that he could barely even see as he stumbled down the long and narrow hallway within Mint Eye to your room where he desperately hoped you would still be awake. At this point, only you could soothe his pain. For the first time in years, his love and adoration for Rika were completely overshadowed by you.

Not even once did he ever feel pain around you. If anything, you alleviated his suffering and made him feel worthy of living more so than Rika ever could. He'd be lying if he claimed he wasn't in love with you, but he wasn't the only one. Someone else felt the same way; a part of him that he feared more so than anything else. He had worked so hard on keeping his darker half from emerging to the surface, but he was far stronger than he. He wanted control and he wasn't going to give up until he had it.

_"And I've been falling apart in the pouring rain_

_I'm waging war on myself_

_A captive casualty_

_Traded a merciful heart for a murderer's brain_

_But now I curse what's in my head_

_Because I can't stop seeing red"_

He cried out in pain and desperately clutched his head as if it would lessen the pain just a little. The other half was slowly climbing his way to the surface and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Almost... there," he choked out, trying to reassure himself that it could be done. Your room was only a few feet ahead; he could still make it in time.

Every step was a struggle for him. Even the slightest movement proved to be a great feat for him. With every passing second,  _he_  was one step closer to taking complete control. At this point, his feet dragged across the white tile and he desperately clung to the wall for support, but he didn't care. It would all be better once he got to you; he could defeat his other half the moment he laid eyes on your beautiful face and heard your soothing voice.

If only he was fast enough.

His hand was merely inches away from the door when he lost consciousness, though his body never collapsed. No, now there was a completely different person in control of the body; someone bent on only causing pain and suffering.

**"Did you really think I would falter, my friend?**

**I've destroyed you before and I'll destroy you again**

**I'm the hell that is your future, I'll incinerate your past**

**I'm the devil on your shoulder but I'll always be your better half**

**We might share one body, but this spine is fucking mine**

**By now you should know**

**You're just a spectator and I'm the show"**

You knew something was wrong the moment he walked through the door. He always knocked first to spare your privacy no matter how dire of a situation it was, but now it was different. Without even a warning, he waltzed right in with an expression that you've never seen on him before.

Yes, he still looked like himself, but he had a different aura around him... one that was completely and utterly malevolent. A wicked smirk appeared on his face as he peered down at you.

"Saeran," you whispered, nearly breathless with fear.

"So you know who I am, eh?" he sneered, a look of distaste suddenly washing over his features. "I bet it was that weakling who told you about me, huh?"

You gulped, not knowing how to respond. It was true; he had warned you about his counterpart long ago. After all, you and he had been rather close for months now. He knew at one point, this other side would come out eventually and he was right. You were no longer staring at the kind and loving Ray. No, you were now staring into the eyes of a monster.

"Please, Saeran," you begged, hoping he held some sort of remorse despite the stories you heard. "Please don't take over Ray like this. Please-"

_"Never. Say. That. Name."_

You flinched back at the sound of the malevolence in his voice. Ray didn't lie; this person was completely different from him. He wouldn't even hesitate to harm you if it meant he would benefit from it. Saeran could hardly even be called a person.

"I, alone, am the only one worthy of being in control of this body! The only thing that weakling will ever deserve is to be controlled by me."

Your chest felt constricted with fear for not of your safety, but for Ray's. You had no idea how he managed to regain control before, but you only hoped he was capable of doing it again.

"Why must only one have complete control? Can't you and Ray just share the body?"

Saeran's face darkened and his lifeless eyes practically bore a hole into you. There was such animosity radiating off of him that you subconsciously took a couple steps back in fear of what he was capable of doing to you.

"What did I say about that name," he growled through gritted teeth. "Now you've put me in a bad mood and I'm going to make you fix it."

_"Is this the end of me?"_

Saeran managed to take a few steps towards you before suddenly collapsing onto his knees and clutching his head, taking you by surprise. He cried out in pain, but you had no idea as to what could be causing it. That wasn't the time to ponder on it, though. Not after the next words he uttered.

"[name]! Please... get away from me!" he cried out, but it was obvious it wasn't Saeran who was speaking. The voice was softer and kinder.

Ignoring his pleas, you ran over to him and knelt beside the pain-stricken man. He was still fighting to free himself from Saeran's grasp and that's all that mattered.

"Ray! Ray!" you shouted desperately. "Please talk to me!"

His whole body was hunched over, leaving his face hidden from view. You tried to place your hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but his hand grabbed ahold of your wrist before you could touch him. His grip on your wrist was so tight you feared he might even break it. You cried out in pain, desperately trying to free yourself from his grasp.

His head slowly lifted up to reveal that Saeran was back in control again. He smirked as he stared down at you, making you feel even smaller and more insignificant than ever before. Never once did his grip slacken, ensuring that you wouldn't be able to escape him despite how much you struggled.

He laughed; a laugh so sinister that you would've shrunk away from him given if you were able to. "Now where were we?"

**"Did you really think you could _Hyde_  from me, doctor?**

**Have you not seen the legacy I've carved into the flesh of this city?**

**Even Van Gogh would call it a 'bloody good impression'**

**An artist of infection and you're just another piece of my collection**

**A mirror image of perfection**

**Whose time has fucking come"**

You were completely helpless against him. Without much trouble, he easily managed to pull you up and slam you against the nearest wall. Your head collided with the hard surface with a loud thud and your vision grew foggy for a moment. Once you were finally able to see again, there he was with his face only inches away from yours. It took every last bit of strength you had left not to cry out. You refused to show him fear. You refused to give him the satisfaction of breaking you.

"Had enough yet?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

It was a struggle to keep your face clear of any emotion but in the end, you managed to pull through. "It's going to take more than that, Saeran."

He chuckled softly, catching you off guard. Before you even knew it, his hand was wrapped around your throat, rendering you unable to move an inch. You gasped and desperately gripped his wrist in an attempt to pry him off, but it was futile. He was far too strong for you. His grip on your neck wasn't quite tight enough to choke you, but it still was enough to cause pain. As much as your body was screaming at you to do anything to escape him, you knew that even one wrong move would result in the end for you. Saeran held your life in his hands and he wasn't scared to end it.

"Look at you, trying to act all tough," he laughed. "But I must say, I do like you more. That pathetic weakling would be on his knees begging for his life right about now."

"He's not a weakling so stop calling him that!" you screamed, glaring daggers into the man before you.

 _"He is weak!_ I've already proved that I am the strongest by taking control - I am the stronger half of us and I'm stronger than you too!"

A crazed look overcame his face; he was on a power-driven frenzy. As understandable as it was considering his past, you knew you couldn't let him continue down this rocky path. Completely invisible to him, there was a cliff approaching that he was so close to plummeting down. As abusive as he was, you had to stop him before he was forever ruined.

"Violence doesn't mean strength, Saeran," you spoke softly, your voice cracking mid-way.

"Yes, it does! It-it has to! There can't be any other way!"

Gulping, you tried your best to hide your fear as you placed your hand on his shoulder. He was too shocked by your words to push it off, let alone to even notice it.

"Love," you told him, desperately hoping that your words would get through to him. "Ray will always be stronger than you because he knew how to love. He knew how to open his heart to others and trust them as he did with me."

"All... all I need to do is... love?"

_"I tear apart the pages of the story of my life..._

_And I've been falling apart in the pouring rain_

_I'm waging war on myself_

_A captive casualty_

_Traded a merciful heart for the murderer's brain_

_But now I curse what's in my head_

_Because I can't stop seeing red"_

His next actions caught you by surprise. Saeran released his hold on your neck but before you could move away from him, he stopped you. With only one hand, he pinned your wrists above you and kissed you. It was a sloppy kiss; one lacking in the romantic aspect that you always shared with Ray. The kiss could hardly be considered love, but it did mean that Saeran was vulnerable at that moment.

Mustering up every last bit of courage you had left, you whispered three words into his lips: " _Come back, Ray_."

Everything after that was a blur. All you remembered was Saeran breaking the kiss instantly and next thing you knew, you were lying on the ground with a stinging cheek. He was clutching his head again and you knew you had triggered something.

 _"[name],"_  Ray gasped out, struggling to get any words out.  _"Please, you can't be here with me any longer. You- you need to run!"_

"No! Don't you dare!" Saeran growled at you, taking a step closer to you, albeit even that much was a struggle for him.

You quickly scrambled to your feet, unsure of what to do. You knew Ray wouldn't be able to stay in control for much longer, but you couldn't just leave him. Not like this.

"You can fight him, Ray!" you shouted. "You're not the weaker half - you can win!"

"Shut up, you bitch!"

_"Please, get away from here!"_

You shook your head as more and more tears slipped down your face. "I can't. I refuse to leave you like this. I'll stay here with you because I love you!"

_"Because I can't stop seeing red_

_I'm seeing red_

**The doctor is dead**

**I bid thee farewell**

**Fuck my fate**

**Just save a seat for me in hell"**

Their head drooped down and both men went dead silent. There wasn't a sign of life in them, albeit you could tell they were still breathing. You were hesitant to approach them, unsure of who managed to take control in the end.

"R-Ray?" you shakily called as you took another step forward, hoping for some sort of response though it never happened.

The silence continued to remain, but you forced yourself to approach nonetheless. This was no time to allow fear to get the better of you; you needed to check on Ray. It wasn't until you were right in front of them that one of them spoke.

"You were right," a voice said. It was so calm, yet cold that you hadn't the slightest clue as to who was speaking. For a moment, it almost appeared to be a combination of them both.

"About what?" you asked hesitantly.

He finally lifted his head and you nearly cried out. Although their voices were the same, their eyes couldn't lie. These crazed looking eyes were no doubt the ones belonging to Saeran.

"Ray was strong because of love - because of you. And now that I have you all to myself...," he trailed off, yanking your body closer to him. His face was only inches away from yours and his lips just barely grazed across your ear.

"I've finally defeated that weakling once and for all."


	19. Strongest | Yandere!Saeran Choi x Reader

“Did you honestly think you could escape me?” he asked, a mix of amusement and anger twisted within his words.

His grip on your wrists tightened to the point where you felt as if your bones would snap. You whimpered softly, yet he merely took that as an invitation to hurt you more.

As foolish of an attempt as it was, it seemed like your only hope at the moment. You knew he would be back at any second, yet the unlocked door was far too great of a temptation for you. After being locked up in that godforsaken room only to be verbally and physically abused, could anyone really blame for you for your actions, as rash as they were?

“You’re  _mine!_  You’re nothing but my toy so stop acting as if you have any power!”

“I-I’m sorry, S-Saeran,” you cried out. “P-please don’t hurt me.”

“What was that? You honestly believe you have the right to ask me for anything? Ha! What a pathetic airhead you are.”

Nevertheless, his grip on your wrists slackened ever so slightly, though he still never freed you from his grasp. Instead, he pushed you up against the wall and pinned your hands above you using only one of his. His free hand slowly, almost tenderly, grazed across your face. Your eyes grew wide at this unexpected show of affection, but it was short-lived. He roughly grabbed your chin and forced you to look up into his lifeless, green eyes. You whimpered softly and he scoffed.

“Look at you! You can’t even do the littlest things without me forcing you to. You’re  _useless._ You’re  _pathetic.”_

I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” you sputtered out, your words barely coherent due to his tight grip on your chin.

“You’re incapable of everything, but you’re still mine… I guess I’ll just have to show you how to properly please me.”

Before you even had the chance to process what he meant, he forced his lips onto yours. He kissed you, but it wasn’t filled with passion and romance like a kiss should be. Even though it was intentional, he put forth all of his anger and rage into it, rendering it unenjoyable for both of you. He wouldn’t give up there, though. No, he couldn’t. In Saeran’s eyes, you were his one true chance of experiencing love. He needed to make you love him - whether it be genuine or out of fear.

The kiss lasted much longer than anticipated for you. You were quickly beginning to run out of oxygen, though Saeran didn’t appear to notice or care. You tried to turn your head away from him, but his grip on your chin didn’t allow you too. His grip on your hands was slowly beginning to slacken and before he even knew it, you managed to get yourself free and push him away from you.

The moment the kiss was broken, you desperately gasped for air. Unfortunately, it didn’t just end there for you. Once Saeran finally managed to process what you just did, he was enraged. You barely had any time to react before he grabbed you by the nape of your neck and threw you to the ground.

“How dare you!” he screamed, each word making you flinch. “How dare you, a weakling, try to push me away! I am the  _strongest_ and don’t you ever forget it!”

“I-I’m sorry, I-I couldn’t breathe!”

He merely laughed. “Do you honestly think I’d let you die so easily? Your life belongs to me -  _you_ belong to me.”

The two of you sat in silence for a moment. He looked at you expectantly, but you couldn’t muster the courage to say anything in fear of it being the wrong thing.

“ _Say it!_ ” he screamed, causing you to jump.

“I-I belong to you, Saeran,” you stammered.

His eyes were closed and he was showing his first smile in a long time. “Keep going.”

“You own… all of me. M-my mind, my heart, and… my b-body all belong to you.”

He suddenly opened his eyes, looking happier than ever.

“That’s right!” he exclaimed. “I finally understand why you haven’t fully accepted me yet: you’re not fully mine - at least, not yet.”

He got down onto the floor in front of where you laid and ignoring your protests, he pinned your hands down. No matter how hard you tried to buck him off you, he still managed to successfully straddle you, the weight of his body completely immobilizing yours.

“Once I’ve claimed your body, I’ll have everything else,” he explained as his fingers grabbed hold of the hem of your pants. “You’re not mine yet, but you soon will be.”


End file.
